Vorgestelltes Wiki: Game of Thrones-Wiki
Datei:VWi-Header-Entertainment.png 250px|right Die dritte Staffel der Erfolgs-Serie Game of Thrones läuft in den USA gerade in den letzten Zügen und auch in Deutschland wächst die Fangemeinde mit jeden Tag an. Game Thrones war 2012 die am meisten illegal heruntergeladene Serie überhaupt - ein Titel mit zweifelhaften Ruhm, doch selbst die Macher verteufeln diesen Rekord nicht, sondern verstehen ihn als Kompliment für die Show. Was ist so toll am Wiki? Game of Thrones ist als Serie für ein großes Wiki prädestiniert, weil es einfach unglaublich viel festzuhalten und zu beschreiben gibt. Als Laie muss man sich nur mal das Opening anschauen und kann vielleicht schon ansatzweise erahnen, was hier auf einen zukommt: Nicht weniger als eine komplett neue Welt. Verschiedene Länder und Orte, unzählige Charaktere die alle ihren eigenen Bevölkerungsschichten und Clans angehören, die untereinander wiederum komplex verbunden sind. 210px|rightNeben den geschichtlichen Hintergründen, Beschreibungen von Kreaturen, Artefakten und politischen Zusammenhängen, gibt es natürlich auch generelle Infos, die in einem guten Serien-Wiki nicht fehlen dürfen: Sehr detaillierte Staffel- Episoden- und Charakterbeschreibungen garantieren, das niemand den Überblick verliert, auch wenn man vielleicht mal eine Folge verpasst, oder etwas vergessen hat. Um bei all den Inhalten den Überblick nicht zu verlieren, gilt es sorgfältig zu kategorisieren und auch was das betrifft haben die Benutzer einen tollen Job abgeliefert. Stundenlang kann man sich so von Seite zu Seite leiten lassen und alles durchstöbern, was einen interessiert. Wie sind die Zahlen? Das Wiki wurde am 16.12.2011 gegründet, also während die erste Staffel vom Pay-TV-Sender "TNT Serie" in Deutschland ausgestrahlt wurde. Seitdem hat es eine steile Karriere hingelegt und im März diesen Jahres zum Beginn der dritten Staffel seinen Rekord mit 891.404 monatlichen Pageviews aufgestellt. Die letzten beiden Monate ging die Zahl dann wieder in den 700.000er Bereich zurück, doch die Million-Marke bleibt in Sicht! center|300px 538 Inhaltsseiten und 930 Dateien machen das Wiki zu einer umfangreichen Quelle für Infos, die man noch mal nachschlagen will und geben Antworten auf Fragen, von denen man noch gar nicht wusste, dass man sie hatte. Jetzt aber genug von meiner Seite. Alles weitere wird euch BlOOdyLee erklären, ihres Zeichens mit knapp 2000 Bearbeitungen, aktivster Admin im Wiki! Was kann man im Game of Thrones Wiki finden? Das Game of Thrones Wiki beschäftigt sich, wie der Titel schon vermuten lässt, mit der US-amerikanischen TV-Serie Game of Thrones, kurz GoT. Inzwischen ist das Wiki gut durchstrukturiert und jeder interessierte Nutzer, ob zufällig oder alteingesessen, sollte sich problemlos zurechtfinden können. Uns fehlen noch eine Menge Seiten und einige der tollen Wikia Funktionen wie Top 10 Listen haben wir noch nicht in Anspruch genommen. Wir wachsen jedoch stetig und versuchen unser Angebot zu verbessern. Die wohl wichtigsten Seiten sind unsere Staffel- und Episodenübersichten. Da gerade die 3. Staffel angelaufen ist, wird diese auch am häufigsten besucht. Viele Besucher hinterlassen auch Kommentare auf Charakter- und Darstellerseiten. Wirklich spannend und empfehlenswert sind natürlich alle Artikel zur Geschichte, Geografie und Mythologie der fantastischen Welt, die George R.R. Martin geschaffen hat. Was man bei uns weniger finden kann, sind Informationen zur Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Dieser Umstand führt beim Lesen und Bearbeiten von Artikeln noch häufig zu Problemen, aber auch daran arbeiten wir. Die Buchreihe hat inzwischen ihr eigenes Wiki von Eis und Feuer, das wir gerne weiterempfehlen. 250px|left Was ist aktuell bei uns los? Momentan beschäftigen uns zwei große Themen. Das erste ist eine aktive Zusammenarbeit mit dem Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Da viele unserer Artikel sich überschneiden oder zumindest ähnlich sind, überlegen wir uns, ein symbiotisches Verhältnis mit unserem Themenpartner einzugehen. So wollen wir den Fans die Möglichkeit geben, ihren Wissensdurst nach Hintergrundinformationen zu stillen. Womit wir auch schon beim zweiten Thema sind: unsere Spoilerpolitik. Das große Problem ist nämlich, dass wir noch keine festgelegt haben. Viele Nutzer möchten natürlich so viele Informationen wie möglich zur Serie finden, aber dabei nicht unbedingt auf Buchspoiler stoßen. Aus diesem Grund wäre eine enge Zusammenarbeit mit der Wiki von Eis und Feuer erstrebenswert. Wer mehr wissen möchte, wird dann einfach dorthin verwiesen und jeder andere ist vor Spoilern geschützt. Alle sind zufrieden und wir müssen keine offensiven Kommentare mehr löschen. Wer mischt mit? Vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr hatte das Wiki, bis auf unseren Gründer, noch nicht einmal einen Admin. Jetzt sind es fünf, von denen drei regelmäßig online sind. Auch unser Benutzerzahlen sind drastische gestiegen. Gerade mit Beginn der 3. Staffel können wir Zahlen von mehr als 20 Neu-Angemeldeten im Monat aufweisen, der Durchschnitt beträgt sonst 10. Jedes neue, aktive und interessierte Mitglied freut uns sehr! Wir können heute stolz behaupten, dass jeden Tag mindestens 2-3 Nutzer etwas verändern oder neu erstellen, wovon mindestens einer ein Admin ist. Über mehr aktive Schreiber und Korrekturleser würden wir uns dennoch sehr freuen. Viele unserer bereits bestehenden Artikel benötigen dringend Überholung und ebenso viele fehlen uns auch noch. Die aktiven Nutzer verstehen sich ziemlich gut untereinander und jeder leistet dem anderen gerne Hilfestellung. Ab und zu treffen wir uns im Chat oder diskutieren im Forum oder den Blogs. Es bleibt also nur noch zu sagen: Seid nicht schüchtern, schaut vorbei, ihr seid stets willkommen! Dem können wir uns natürlich nur anschließen. Als Fan der Serie führt am Wiki wirklich kein Weg vorbei und wer die Show noch nicht kennt, sollte vielleicht einfach mal die erste Folge anschauen und sich überraschen lassen, ob er so schnell wieder aufhören kann... Datei:Vorgestellte-Wikis-Footer-Spinelli-670.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__